


A Promise and its Protector

by ArcticGarou



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Sex, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticGarou/pseuds/ArcticGarou
Summary: This is my own take on the Beauty and the Beast story. It has always been my favorite fairy tale and I've often been inspire by the earlier versions. I'd heard of some different plot twists (not giving away any spoilers) but hadn't been able to find any official copies, so I created one of my own.This is my more detailed version of this story.  I've also posted one that is more acceptable for a wider age-range if any of the intimate parts are not something you're interested in.  They are exactly the same until the second half and the ending.http://archiveofourown.org/works/11457648Also, if anyone feels that this should be moved to explicit instead of mature please let me know!





	A Promise and its Protector

There was a girl, born in the middle of her siblings, who had always been a rare and striking beauty.  All her life the boys had wooed over her because of it and a made the girls even more envious and hateful of her.  So many assumed she would be a snob because of her beauty and never took the time to know her, so she had few friends.  Instead she spent much of her time with her widower father and brothers, her own sisters joining the jealousy of others.  Instead of becoming selfish, she lived to see her family happy and enjoyed her time of solitude with her books and music.

She only grew more beautiful as she grew older, but also smarter and more talented in her musical studies.  Many men wished to court her, but her time alone gave her the understanding of what they really wanted from her.  She longed for a companion she had something in common with, not someone who wanted her for her looks.

Tragedy fell on the family one winter, not long after the first heavy snow fell and made the forest path treacherous.  Their father, who knew the woods so well, had to leave on business and did not return.  Her brothers were working as apprentices in the village, but it was not enough to support the whole family.  No one would help them look for their lost father, believing him to be dead and lost already.  The girl, who had got to the woods many a times with her father, set off alone in search of him.

She herself became lost when the harsh winds removed any sign of her trail or the buried path around her.  Cold and frozen, stumbling through the sea of white and dead brown of dormant trees, she found herself suddenly before a great manor.  It looked rundown and almost forgotten, save for a single light in a lower window and smoke rising from one of several chimneys.  Summoning her courage through the bitter cold, she approached the house to see if her father had found his way there, or if anyone within had knowledge of where he could be.

But upon entering the grand doors and searching for any sign of inhabitance, she found a much different situation.  Her father was there, but held in fear as a prisoner and slave in its lower levels for trespassing on the mysterious host’s property.  The host appeared, hidden in the shadows, and demanded justice for the transgression.  She knew she could not leave her father here, or their family at home to suffer, so the girl offered herself in her father’s place.

While the host had spoken cruelly toward both of them, he was moved by her pleas.  He released her father, setting him on a horse and forced him back out into the woods to hopefully find his way home.  The girl was fearful of the mysterious host, his voice deep, menacing and near animalistic, but he never left the shadows.  She would not break her word, for her own sense of honor, or fear for her father’s life and family’s wellbeing.

Not one to worried about maintaining her beauty or any elegant living, she easily accepted her role as a servant to repay her father’s transgressions.  While she never had to want for warmth or shelter from the harsh winter outside, without her family she realized how lonely she could truly be.  She was often sad, singing and humming to herself for a sense of familiarity to lift her spirts in the dark empty house.  The curtains were heavy and always drawn, for warmth or to keep out the light she was not sure, but she never saw another soul.

Most of the time that included her shadowy host, his distinctive voice never moving from the shadows.  With no one to be seen or truly served, she was unsure of his need for the labor at all, but never questioned and continued to do her work diligently as she sang.  Her voice eventually drew him to her.  She had seen a shadow and gone to seek it out, yearning for some long awaited company in the lonely house.  But when she finally caught up to him, he demanded that she turn away.  Realizing it easily as the voice of her host, she stumbled to obey, only to back into a curtain, shifting it enough to allow in the strong light of mid-day.

She was terrified when she finally saw him, standing seven to eight feet tall with long thick limbs and a chest as broad as two or three fit men.  He was clad with human-like clothes, fine threaded pants and a loose satin shirt held closed over his chest by lacing, as was fashionable by the more wealthy.  But what she could see of his body, his neck, lower arms and legs, were completely covered with a thick dark fur.  His hands and feet looked more like large paws, knees reversed like that of a dog and each finger and toe tipped with a sharp talon.  His face was comparable to that of a bear or lion, with longer fur laid heavy around his neck like a mane and large fang-like teeth set into a short lower muzzle.  Two small horns rose up over his brow from just behind large bear-like rounded ears.  His eyes were shaped like a human, but the black circles in the center shown like a cat’s, explaining how he navigated the dark halls so easily.

His harsh cry of anger at the intrusion of light sounded more like a bestial roar, one paw shattered a table with a single swipe, talons splintering the wood across the stone floor.  Unable to back any farther away, she turned and ran.  Another roar followed her and she feared for her life at the sound of more furniture shattering under his ferocity.  She had never meant to break her word, but she could not keep herself from fleeing the house that instant in nothing more than she was wearing, disappearing quickly into the snow covered woods.

It was not long before she was lost again, the cold biting wind slicing through her thin layers.  She was huddled down against a large tree, trying to protect herself from the elements, when she heard another faint roar.  Her fear rising, she took off running again, only to hear a snow muted thundering against the ground.  A glance over her shoulder did little to quell her fear, a large grizzly bear barreling after her.

She ran as hard and fast as she could, forgetting about the cold, but she knew she could not out-run the beast.  But another roar brought her tumbling into the snow, looking up to see a second bear standing on its hind legs in front of her.  The first bear came to a halt and rose up, returning the territorial challenge as she was caught between them.  When they both dropped to all fours, the ground quacked beneath them, stealing her balance as she tried to hide herself in the snowy ground.  But as both creatures drew closer, to each other and her huddled form, a third roar, louder still than theirs had been, drew all of their attention as another creature came into site.

She knew instantly that it was her host, his body still wrapped in the fine clothes even as he charged on all fours towards her.  Ducking down into her arms, she could only hope that it would end quickly with as little pain as possible.  But to her surprise, the thundering stopped for only a moment as he launched into the air and crashed into the bear closest to her.

Paws and teeth were slashing in a blur of motion and torn fabric, but her attention was stolen by the first bear, now taking its chance to advance on her.  She let out a shriek as its paw reached for her, claws digging into her dress far too closer to her leg, and slicing through the material as she slid involuntarily towards it.  There was a sudden growl as the second bear was throw into the first, knocking it away from her.  Another impact shook the ground all around as the massive form of her host braced on all fours over her.  When the bears struggled to their feet he growled a fierce warning, but they both began to advance.  With a hard thrust off the ground he crashed into both of them, all tangled in limbs and fangs, fur flying off in clumps as they fought.

The girl could only watch and stare as her host dispatched both bears with brutal force.  When he rounded on her, blood on his hands and fangs, she thought for sure he was going to kill her too.  With little strength left from running so hard and shivering in the cold, she could not fight her body’s demands any further.  Her world went black in what she knew was the end.

But the end was short-lived.  She woke to find herself in a bed larger than she’d ever seen, heavy covers and coals heating her while large flames roared in the fireplace across the room.  On a small table beside the bed she found a pot of hot tea with an empty cup and a still steaming bowl of soup.

She called out as loudly as she was able, wanting to make sure it was for her before she took it, but there was no answer.  Hunger finally over took her and she reached for the tray.  The soup was as warm as it looked and it helped to reach those last places within her than were still frozen from the cold.  The warmth and comfort did its job and, after replacing the tray to the bed-side table, she slept again.  She woke a few times, seeing shadows around her as the bed-coals were changed or the fire stoked, but she was still too weak to rise.

When she fully woke again, there was a shadow heading for the door, leaving behind another tray of warm soup and tea.  As she called out her thanks, the shadow pausing for a moment before retreating fully from the room.

As she ate she wonder about the mysterious host, how he seemed to care for her so tenderly, even after she had fled his house and broken her promise.  His presence had terrified her, but he had fought so valiantly to save her from the wild beast she had thought he so resembled. But that was not true, and she resolved then to do better in her promise and not ever be frightened of his presence, should he grace her with it again.

It seemed like forever before her strength started to return, even enough to sit up for longer than the length of a meal.  But she never saw more than a careful shadow at the corner of her eye as she woke.  It was longer still before she had the strength to venture from the bed, the few paces she could manage revealing the bookshelves hidden just outside the reach of the light.  She tried to call for her host, seeking his permission to touch his possessions, but she was still weak, her voice quiet and there was no response.  Managing a few more steps, she found the shelves clean and dusted, but it was clear the books had not been handled in a long time.  A final look around and she decided to take the chance.

Pulling a book from the shelf, she turned and felt daunted by the space between her and the bed.  Looking around, she found the closes surface she could pull herself into was a sitting balcony against the grand windows. It was lined with pillows and blankets, calling to her aching body to rest.  When she had sat and caught her breath, she pulled her feet up and parted the heavy curtains enough to read by the small rays of moonlight that struggled in.  She woke in that same place, her head leaned against a pillow on the window and a warmer blanket placed over her.  Looking around, she found the book she had fallen asleep reading placed within arm’s reach.  Taking hold of it, she found a maker had been placed inside where she last remembered the words.  She couldn’t help but smile at her hosts kindness and silent permission.

Still too weak to cross the room constantly, she spent much of her time regaining her strength by that window, blanket wrapped around her as she lost the hours in the books from the shelves.  But she still never saw more than the shadows of her host, unable to thank him properly.  When she had woke again to find another tray within reach, she came to her own decision.  Pushing the tray and books aside, she turned back towards the room and waited, watching for any shift in the shadows.  The time slipped on, but she remained vigilant until her eyes began to droop again.

She woke suddenly at the pull of the blanket around her shoulders and started at the shadow that loomed over her.  It instantly started to retreat until she called out to what she knew was her host.  She thanked him ardently, telling him he did not have to save her.  It was her own fault for breaking her word and she wanted to know how she could thank him for his incredible kindness.

The shadow was still for a long moment before it turned back to her, releasing its hold on the shadows as the fire light revealed his form.  She could see the glow shining off of his cat-like eyes, but vowed at the warmth she saw there that she would not be afraid.  He seemed surprised at her acceptance of his gaze and found courage enough to make his simple request.  He wanted her to sing for him.

While it was not unexpected to wish to be entertained, the understanding of what lead to her fleeing the house made her embarrassment warm her face.  He seemed to shift uncomfortably, so she obliged before he could change his mind.  Still weak, her voice not as strong as it hand been, she sang simple songs she remembered from her childhood, more cheerful in nature than she had sung since coming into the house.  She sang and did not stop or shy away when he drew closer to her, sitting in the chair at the table not far from her.  It was different, but she found comfort in his strange presence, not feeling as lonely as she had before.

When she drew tiered again, he helped her to the bed.  It was almost startling how soft and gentle his large, paw-like hand seemed, thought she knew they had torn the bears that attacked her to pieces.  Still she did not flinch away and thanked him again as he withdrew from her and left the room, no longer hiding in its shadows.

After that night he did not hide from her, not slipping away when she would wake, but continuing to stoke the fire or fetch warm coals for her bed.  He would wait till she was awake to bring her food and would sit and watch her as she ate or read.  His presence had become a constant comfort and she would always thank him for it by singing to him before she grew tired.

When she felt her strength had fully returned, she was determined to return to her duties in the house and repay the debt she had promised.  Dressing fully again, she set into the manor in search of chores that had been neglected while she was ill.  It was not long into the day when she heard the same terrible roar that had frightened her from the house.  But this time when she took off running, in was in the direction of the sound and the fear she felt was for what had happened to her host.

She found the door to the bedroom she had been staying in ripped from its hinges and deep grooves splintering its surface.  Upon entering it looked as if the winter weather had managed to fill the room, only kneeling to touch the snowy covering told her it was the feather lining of the bed and pillows that had been ripped free and laid heavy over the room.  Standing and stepping into the room to look closer, she could see furniture was upturned and books were pulled from the shelves.  Her fear increased until her eyes fell on the large, heavy breathing form of her host, leaning against the glass of the large window.  Surprised that it was so open and bright, she looked at the floor around him to find the curtains, torn and shredded in heavy piles.  Her eyes rose back to her host, trying to look him over and see if he had been injuring in any way.  Taking a step closer, knocking into an overturned bedtable, he spun and stopped short at the site of her.

She read his expression as surprised before it slipped into anger and he demanded where she had been.  While she feared his anger, she did not allow herself to cower, informing him that she had been doing her chores.  His anger only seemed to intensify, but he turned away from her and stormed out the broken doors, disappeared into the house.  The room was a mess, completely ruined, and finding him at the window had her wondering.  Had he thought she’d fled again?  Guilt for his assumption tore at her and she set herself to straightening what she could of the terrible mess she had caused again.

It was a long time later that the books were back on the shelves, furniture righted and the feathers gathered together as best she could manage.  A sound startled her, turning to find her host’s form, looking slightly diminished, setting down a tray that contained a single meal.  While he was not hidden in the shadows again, he still slipped from the room as quickly as he had entered, leaving her alone with her supper.  He had looked embarrassed for his actions and the state of the room, but it was her that was responsible.  She had upset him greatly and drove him to panic and anger.  Unsure what to do after she had finished the meal, she sat on what was left of the window ledge and watched the bare trees out the window as she sang a sad, comforting melody.

When she had finished, she started in surprise.  Her host had come in without her hearing and sat down to listen to her.  She wanted to apologize, but he rose without a word and led her out of the room.  Walking through the halls, he stopped outside another grand door and bowed slightly before leaving her there.  Opening the door, she found another room, much like the one that had been destroyed, that had a fireplace, grand bed and window ledge, and shelves filled with even more books.  She was surprised, expecting to have returned to the servant’s quarters she had stayed in when first coming to the manor, but she would not refuse and risk angering him again.

When she woke she felt unsure, retrieving a book to read until her host finally came to see her.  She accepted the tray of food he brought, but asked him if she should be returning to her duties.  There was silence until he announced that she could do as she wished, that it was now her home as much as it was his.  She was still shocked as he offered her his large, strong arm and led her through the manor.  He took her to rooms she had not been permitted before, some filled with artwork, other still more books, and one with instruments of all kinds.  Overcome by the sight, she came into the musical room and took to the harp, dusting it carefully before playing for him in thanks.

Her voice had returned to its former strength, and they spent many of the following nights in this room, or by the fire as she read allowed for both their enjoyment.  Chores were still done, but accomplished with more of a sense of pride than before, as if she had done it for herself as much as him, and that seemed to please him even more.  The time seemed to stretch and slow as often as it raced away from her, but she found she had come to greatly enjoy spending those moments with him.

While he was often abrasive or possessive in his language, his care for her happiness and wellbeing seemed to grow stronger as she made the manor more her home.  He had found nicer clothes for her to wear and made available any kinds of foods she enjoyed or books she wanted to read.  She became very comfortable in his presence and, though she was still lonely in the quiet nights, she had come to see the beauty in the silence as well.

It was the shattering of that silence that terrified her, waking to the sound of many voices growing louder in the night.  There was shouting and anger, strange lights flickering across her ceiling as she rose from her bed and ran to the window.  Pushing the curtains further aside, she found the source.  A large crowd of men, torches and weapons in hand, closing in on the doors to her home.  Fleeing the sight, she dressed as quickly as she could, the sound of their heavy pounding against the door driving her faster.  Her heart nearly stopped at the horrible sound of the wood giving way, their shouts now coming from inside the manor.

Her fear was not for herself, but what they would think of her host.  If they had even known where the manor was, they would surely know of his appearance.  They did not know him as she had begun to, they would not understand by looking upon him.  No, with their torches and weapons, they would be here to do him harm.

Even as she thought it, her blood ran cold at the sound of his bestial roar.  Lifting her skirts as high as she would dare, she ran towards the sound, hoping it would continue, if only to let her know he was still alive.  He was strong and capable, but she did not fear for the people, she carried for his own life.  He had protected her from wild animals, but she did not believe it was in his nature to harm a person.

When she came upon him, he was crouched to the floor holding his side.  But his stance was not aggressive, as it had been with the bears, and she could clearly see the blood seeping into the fabric of his shirt around his paw.  The men advanced slowly and he stumbled back trying to keep his distance from the angry, shouting mob.  While she had hoped he would defend himself, she did not think when one of the men closest to him drew a weapon for another blow.

Shouting out, she ran forward and threw herself between the people and her host.  There was no care or fear if they harmed her, even by mistake, but she had to protect him… as he had protected her.  As she held onto him, his intense warmth spread through her and gave her strength.  Arms around his neck, she turned her face to the men and pleaded with them not to harm him further.

They had frozen at the sight and she turned to look over her host and gage his injuries, but her hands froze upon his own when she heard a familiar voice saying her name.  Turning slowly, she found her father and brothers pushing through the crowd.  She cried out happily and ran to them, hugging them closely with joy and relief that they were all alive and well.  But then she stopped and pushed away, her elation turning to anger as she confronted them, demanding why they were there and why they had attacked her host.

Surprised and worried at her response, her father quickly explained how they had spent much time trying to retrace hers and his own steps and discover where she was.  When they had, they rounded up the local men and came to rescue her, fearful the monstrous host would have brought her to harm.  They seemed bewildered now as they finally looked her over, seeing her very much unharmed and dressed in much finer cloths than they would have thought for an unwilling servant.

She chided her father, saying she had promised to repay a debt, _his_ debt, and was not here against her will.  Turning back to her injured host, she told them of how kind he had been to her and even saved her life from wilds, neglecting of course how she had come to be there.  She bid them to calm the crowd and convince them to leave so she could help him to recover, as he had done for her.  They knew where she was now and that she was safe.  Maybe they could see her again, if her host would allow it, but for now she had to do what was right.

It was difficult, but the crowd left as promised and she stayed with her host.  Helping him back to his feet, she led him to his own room and laid him down.  While he was often silent, his gaze was intent as he watched her, removing his shirt and tending carefully for the injury he had sustained.  When it was cleaned and dressed properly, she sat beside him and returned his watchful gaze.  Finally she asked why he had not defended his own life, knowing they would not have stopped until he was dead.  She was not as surprised by his answer as she would have thought.

He said he had known, or at least had an inkling as to who the people were and did not want to cause her harm by hurting her family.  Even if they had killed him, it would have been worse for her to hate him because of his action.  And, if something _had_ happened to him, at least they would have been there to bring her home, to take care of her.

Her brow furrowed together tightly as she look at him, waiting for long moments before finally asking her question aloud.  Had he not told her that this was her home?  Was this not where she belonged now?  She could easily recognized the surprise on his face, but she would not let him argue.  He was injured and tired, and needed his rest so that he could heal.

It was the first time she had watched him sleep and was surprised by the strong feeling of need to protect him, as she had felt when she threw herself in front of him.  Whether or not she understood it, she made up her mind to do just that, as he had done for her.  So, just as he had, she was there when he woke, tending the fire, reading to him, bringing him meals and singing for him as he drifted and slept.  His expressions grew warmer and more sure each night, until his hand finally linger on her as she removed his empty try.  She found she liked the gesture and smiled warmly before leaving the room.

Encouraged, he continued to do so every night, striving to touch her with chased lightness whenever he could.  Her skin would pull warmth from his soft fur and strong muscles, until one night she returned it with her own touch upon his arm.  While his teeth had been fearsome before, the large smile that split his face was something she knew that she would cherish.  The next night, she found herself sitting beside his large form on the bed as she checked his healing wound.  His smile encouraged her to stay by his side as she read to him.  He tilted slightly in his sleep, the warmth from his form making her grow drowsy as she slowed and stopped for the night, resting her head for just a moment upon his broad shoulder.

She woke slowly, but surprised to find herself still resting comfortably against him.  His long mane was soft against her face as his breath rose and fell with his broad, muscles chest covered in the warm, dark fur.  She had never been so close to another being, save for kissing her father goodnight when she was younger.  She understood that the heat in her cheeks was not from his body heat.

Nerves brought her eyes to the fire, starting to fade slightly with the hour.  Taking the excuse, she tried to remove herself from him, but in his sleep his arm had found a way around her waist.  He stirred at her movements and turned to her, finding each other’s eyes very close to the others.  She found herself lost in them for a time, her nerves calming as his warm paw still rested upon her waist.

Eventually she turned her gaze away and announced that she should be getting their food ready.  He released her reluctantly and she felt his eyes on her as she left the room.  When the door had closed quietly, she leaned against the wall to calm her pounding heart and thought for a moment.  Was it so strange that she felt this way?  While he was the only living soul around, and he had been cruel at the start, he had saved her life and then cared for her.  He loved to hear her sing and read to him, allowed her to read his multitude of books and even enjoyed them with her.  Was he not everything that she had been looking for in a companion?

But what of his appearance?  He had frightened her at first, but once she had grown accustom to his form, she found she hardly thought of it.  She thought now and found that she liked his warmth and the softness of his fur, even as it covered hard muscles.  While his talons had torn apart the bears, he had not attacked those who had thought to rescue her.  When he touched her hand or had just held her so closely, he was gentle and careful not to harm her.  She had even come to appreciate his expressions when he smiled or watched her play and sing.

She understood what was happening to her, but she did not feel any need to change it.  Not even with the knowledge that people knew where she was, she felt no need or desire to leave his side.  The feeling only intensified when she returned with a tray of food for both of them and saw him sitting on the bed.

They sat and ate in silence, but their eyes continued to watch each other closely.  When they were finished, she moved the tray to the table beside the bed.  But when she turned into the room, she felt his large hand on her arm.  He asked her where she was going and she responded that she was going to stoke the fire, it had nearly gone out.  Releasing her arm, he slid over in the bed and held his arm open for her.  She knew instantly that his warmth would affect her more than the fire could across the room.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slid back into the bed, keeping herself above the covers, but settled in close to his side.  He seemed to rumble softly in contentment as she sat so close and he wrapped his arm tightly around her.  Indeed she felt warmer than before, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest.  It was a warning that she had no desire to address.

It only grew louder over time as he began to regain all of his strength, but she took pride in helping him move about the manor.  He seemed more at ease, enjoying the rooms where she played the harp or that held the books she loved to read to him.  There were times he lost his strength, but she did not buckle under his greater weight as she would help him to sit and recover.  At those times he would watch her closely, surprised by the strength in one so much smaller than himself.

But as their moments together grew even closer, he seemed to grow braver in his touches.  While his paw-like hands were larger than her face, her fingers able to wrap around only a single finger with ease.  But she found she loved to brush her cheek against them as he cupped her face, her whole head fitting within his grasp.  Yet she never feared him, seeming to delight in the way he held her, and how her own fingers could run softly through his fur.

It was late one night, when he was rising from his chair to retire, that his side clenched and he fell back into the furniture as he gripped her.  The grip was not painful, but heavy enough to bring her down atop his lap.  She tried to laugh, but as she looked up, she found her face as close to his as that first night she had awoken at his side.  Without warning, his arms reached up and encircled her, holding her tightly to him and his great head nuzzled the side of her own.  Her arms barely managed to reach around his broad shoulders, but she held him as tightly as she could.

When she felt like she could no longer breathe, he released her, but she did not pull herself away.  Though his large fangs protruded from his lower jaw, there was space enough between them.  Leaning closer, she pressed her lips against his own and heard his gasp of surprise.  After only a moment, his arms wrapped around her again and she felt his lips tilt and press deeper into her own.

A sound she had never heard herself make before left her lips and he tightened around her further, his own chest rumbling in response.  But as she pressed against him, she felt something else pressing against her as well.  When she froze against him, he released her, looking into her eyes.  She was frightened, but only because she was unsure what to do.  While she had entirely no experience, she was aware of what happened between a man and a woman and how babies were made.  The sudden want to have him help her discover all the things she had read about was near overwhelming, but she also knew it was important to her family and her honor that they be married first.

The thought struck her and she searched his eyes, trying to see in them what it was he wanted.  They were soft as they watched her, closing slightly when she brushed her hand against the fur on his cheek.  In his deep rumbled he asked her if she would ever consider it, if she would ever be his wife.  She was worried again, because it was also tradition to ask for the father’s permission.  She did not know if hers would approve and she told him so.

He seemed lost as he turned away from her, gazing into the fire as if it could hold the answers.  When he looked back at her, she could see the struggle in his eyes as he told her to go home, to talk to her father, because he wanted nothing more than for her to stay with him as his wife.  She agreed, but not without voicing her worry, that if she went home they would not let her return.  She feared that she might die of a broken heart if she was kept from him and he smiled wearily as he told her he felt much the same.

But if it was their only chance to truly be together, she would go.  They parted for the night at his door and she rushed to her own to prepare for her departure the next morning.  When it came time for her to leave, they were silent for many moments, only the sounds of the spring birds in the trees told her how much time had truly passed in the manor.  Grass was growing and flowers starting to bloom, giving the grounds a beauty that took her breath away.  But not as much as the sight of her host, her love standing out in the open sunlight.  It shimmered in his fur, brought new light to his sad eyes and made her heart swell at the sight of it.

She could not wait any longer, for fear that she would never leave.  Mounting the horse, she took off without looking back, hoping that it would not be the last time she saw her true home.  Her tears ran dry at the feel of the warming wind on her face, the long ride giving her time to compose herself.  The greenery was so different from the dead looking place she had become lost in, searching for her father.  She searched for him again now, but with a light and hopeful heart.  The horse moved swiftly, as she only packed enough for a short stay, but the fears she could not seem to quell made the time drag on before her.

It was past the height of day before she found the familiar path, and the place she had most likely gotten lost in the winter storm.  Now she could easily see the overgrown and undermanaged path that would lead her back to the manor, hopefully soon and with good news.  The path twisted slightly, but her surroundings grew even brighter as she drew closer to the edge of the forest and the prosperous village where she had spent so much of her life.  A life that now seemed so very distant in memory, her focus continuing to return to her host in the woods.

There were surprised faces and shouts as she made her way by the people she hardly recognized now, searching for the house she remembered.  Upon seeing it, she pulled up and stepped down from her horse, knocking cautiously on the door.  When it opened, the surprise and delight on her father’s face cleared some of her own worried as she hugged him close.  Taking her into the house, she found everyone was there, and all of her siblings were so delighted to see her.  Though as she hugged each of them, her sisters still seemed to focus more on the fine clothing she wore than her good health.  They had changed little in her absence, but she had missed them all dearly.  Though not as much as she missed her home and her host in these loud, chattering moments.

The thought of her quiet, peaceful home, the joys of her singing and playing in the attentive house, brought her mind back to her task.  Turning abruptly to her father, telling him that she was here on a matter of great importance, his face growing concerned.  Leading her away from her questioning siblings, he took her into his study and closed the door.

She confessed outright that she had come here on her host’s behalf, in order to ask for her hand in marriage.  The shock and outraged that crossed his features brought all of her fears to a head in a single moment.  He stood and paced, cursed and swore that he would never allow it, that he had no right to force such things upon her for a simple transgression.  Surprised by his assumption, she stumbled to argue that he hadn’t forced this decision upon her, that she wanted with all her heart to return to him.  But her father would hear none of her words, damning her host and promising she would never see him again.  He told her she was home now and that was where she would stay, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Anger grew inside of her, unbelieving that her father, a man of honor and loyalty, would think so of a creature he had never truly sought to understanding.  He would have killed him to save her if she had not stopped him, and she saw now how begrudging he had been when he left that night, so long ago now.  Strengthened by his misunderstanding, she stood tall and stern.  For the first time she challenged her father and told him if he if he would not accept it, she would simply return to the manor and remain there of her own accord, and never speak to him again.

He was appalled at her uncharacteristic outburst and instantly took her by the shoulders.  The force he shook her hurt more than any touch her host had ever laid upon her.  But his words were madness, that she would be free of him in time, and that they would make sure to it if she did not come round eventually.  She pushed him aside, intent of following her word, but his hand was back at her arm.  His hold was too strong to break as he led her out of the study and up the stairs to her old room.  Upon throwing her in, he locked the door, declaring through the sturdy wood that she would soon come to her senses now that she was free of his clutches.

She beat on the door, but she knew it would not budge.  Not as the great doors at the manor had given to her hosts rage.  If only she had a fraction of his strength, she would be back out on her horse and returning to him this instant.  Bringing herself to the small window, she looked across the field and village houses to the edge of the woods were the manor lay deep within.  True to her words to her love, she felt as if her heart were already breaking at his loss.  Tears stained her face as she buried it in her arms, but in her mind she knew, she at least had to try to make it back to him.

She lost count of the days that pasted, sting by the small window and refusing the meals her family brought her.  Her sisters thought she only craved attention, but her brothers and father would hardly say anything, leaving her door in silence as she grieved.  She watched the village and the forest path beyond, as if hoping that her host might burst through at any moment, coming in search of her.  But if she had fallen so far, she could not imagine what he was going through all alone, the thought only sending her deeper into her grief.

When she began to feel weak and feared she might lose the last of her hope and will, her father came to her door and tried again to bring her food.  Upon opening the door, his worry was plainly etched into his face as he begged her to eat, to remember who she had been.  He spoke as if she had been placed under some spell and that all they had to do was break it.  Some of her strength returned as, for the second time in her life, she felt angry with her father.  Fresh tears stung her eyes as she asking how his treatment of her now was any different from what he had feared her host put her through.

He was silent so she took her chance to tell him again of how her host had changed and how, after the angry crowd had left that night, they had steadily come to care more for each other.  She told him how she felt like she was dying, and she was certain he was feeling it too the longer she was away from him.  She begging him again to let her go, let her return to where her heart was.

After long moments of silence, he finally spoke.  His tone was relenting as he claimed not to believe it was true, but he could never cause her such great unhappiness.  If what she really wanted was to be with him, then he had no choice but to give in and acquiesce to her request.  Her tears started again, though this time from joy as she hugged her father and immediately prepared to leave.

But as she flew past her siblings to prepare her horse, he followed and stopped her before she could ride off.  If what she really wanted was to marry him, he would allow it, but only if the wedding was with the family.  If he could agree to that, then maybe all she had said about him was true.  She readily accepted for him, climbing back down from her horse to hug her father tightly.  But she had her own request.  It would be with family, but they would have to come out to the manor.  It was her that had convinced him to open the curtains in his own home, she did not impress upon him to venture out and confront more strangers with his appearance than was necessary.

He thought for a tangible moment before he agreed and it was settled.  She left her father to make the arrangements, wanting to head back to the manor as soon as possible to give her love the news.  While it was growing late and the way was becoming dangerous in the dark, she could not urge the horse on fast enough.  But she wanted to make it back to her true home as soon as possible, find him within and give him the good news.

It was almost pitch black in the moonless night when she finally arrived, but there was no lights or fires burning.  A new fear gripped her and she jumped off the horse and ran through the grand doors into the manor, calling for him as she went.  Her steps were quick as her traveled through the house, knowing the passages by heart even in the dark, and calling louder each time.  She checked every room in every hall, worry growing that she was already too late, until she burst into her own room.  His voice was shallow as a whisper, speaking her name in response to her own.  But it was unsure and confused, as if from a dream-like state and she spotted him.

He was slumped over against the window ledge, staring out over the front of the manor as if waited with the curtains slightly closed around him.  She had sat there many times, even in this room, to read to him in the colder nights.  Running to him now, she threw the curtains open to look at him, just as she had left him all those days ago.  She saved her tears, content to throw her arms around as much of his broader shoulders as she could.

As she hugged him close he seemed to rouse from his state and breathe a sigh of relief when his arms wrapped around her, finally convince that she was real and she was here.  Clutching him even closer, she promised him she would not leave again and that they would be married as soon as her family had everything prepared.  He seemed to instantly regain all of his prior strength and will, standing and holding her tightly as he spun her around the room.  She couldn’t help but scream and laugh with joy until he set her down, then pulled him close and finally kissed him again.

He rumbled in response, returning the gesture as his hands spanned her form.  One rose to hold her head close to his, but his other spanned her waist as it pulled her closer and reached high enough to press strangely against her chest.  She squirmed against him, but found that the movement against her lit a fire in her stomach.  The same sound slipped from her lips again and he squeezed her tighter, but they both knew they would have to wait.  She felt the loss of his warmth when he pulled away, but it was not for long as he sat and pulled her with him, just to enjoy the fact that they were together again.

Later he would be angry about her thinning form, as well as she for his own lack of nourishment, but for that first night he could simply hold her to him.  When she had fully relaxed again she knew how close she had been to giving up and did not argue when he doted on her, making sure she ate enough to rebuild her strength before her family arrived.  It was only five days, thought it felt like an eternity, and they did their best to resist the temptation of each other’s touch.  It was difficult as they both regained their strength, but when she finally heard the sounds of a carriage approaching it was not soon enough.

She ran out to see her father driving the carriage, containing her sister and the man who would legally bind her to her host and love, and her brothers riding alone side for protection against the wilds.  While the men had been there before, though under poor circumstances, they knew what her host looked like.  While they saw to the horses and the carriage, she tried to prepare her sisters and the judge for what they would see inside.

He was waiting just within the doors and they were frightened at first, but he was a complete gentleman, even to the men who had tried to kill him before.  When the introductions were made, all of the men went to the dining all to help prepare for the event, her sisters stealing her away to help prepare her as well.  While she had nice clothes in the manor, and her family had not been poor before, she had never thought much of fashion or making herself look pretty.  But the trouble her sisters had gone to help and adore her made tears of joy threaten to stain the beautiful white fabric they were wrapping around her.  The dress they’d had specially made for her fit like a glove, extra pieces of ribbon to match were worked into her hair as it cascaded elegantly down her back.  They even pinched her cheeks to add color to her face when they had finished with the rest of her.

When everything was ready, they led her down to the dining hall, and met their father outside the doors.  He looked her over with tears in his own eyes before telling her how much he approved.  He had spoken with him more directly and was ready to admit that she was right about him.  Since his own horrifying meeting with him, he was amazed at how much he had truly changed, no doubt thanks to her influence.

Stepping around the watery-eyed pair, her sisters finally opened the double doors and she was amazed by how different the room looked.  A large roll of carpet stretched to the grand fireplace and both sides of the room lined with candleers.  Towards the far end her brother stood, smiling at her as she and their father started down the hall.  In front of the fire place stood the judge and her love, dressed more elegantly than she had ever seen him.

He held all of her attention as they made their way across, not noticing how tightly she held her father’s hand until he squeezed it back reassuringly.  When they reached him, still looming over everyone else, her father proudly held out her hands, kissing them briefly before passing them to the one entrusted to protect her.  They smiled at each other, almost missing the Judges words as the ceremony began.  They spoke the words necessary and signed the legal documents, never stepping far from each other’s side, and finally she was allowed to kiss him again.  It was chased but passionate, fighting the urge to linger, even in front of her family.  They had waited so long, they could wait a few hours more.

When they finally managed to pull away from their embrace, her father was smiling again.  The love between them was so obvious even the judge smiled openly, no longer put off by the immense form of her love.  But the evening was not yet over, her father also having been hard at work when she was getting ready.  They had brought much and helping to arrange a feast that was served in the smaller dining area, large enough for the family to sit comfortably.  The delicious aromas kept everyone at ease, easily falling into celebration with wine and cheer.

But as the evening grew on, as much as he valued her family, she longed to be alone with her love and husband, in the home that was truly theirs.  She held his large hand in hers and they exchanged heated glances until finally her father stood and toasted to the newlyweds.  When everyone had wished them well and the feast was cleaned up, her family and the judge gathered their things and headed back out to the carriage.  Warm embraces with her father and brothers brought more happy tears to her eyes, knowing they would not fear for her and that she could easily see them again.  Helping their father to his driver’s seat, they mounted their horses and helped to guide the carriage back into the dark of the surrounding woods.

When the lanterns on the carriage were out of sight, she cried out in surprised as her love suddenly swept her off her feet with his large hands and strong arms.  She could only laugh as he turned and carried her back into the house, kicking the door closed behind them.  Her laughter died as their heated eyes met each other and he took off at a bound for the stairs and his bedroom.  Once inside, kicking the door closed once again, he dropped her gently upon the bed. It dipped slightly beneath her and she felt as if she was being swallowed up by her unruly nerves. They had a want and desire for each other, but she was unexperienced with any man, let alone a creature of his… stature.  Would she be able to satisfy him?

As if sensing her hesitation, he quelled her fears as he told her how beautiful she was and how much he did love her.  Not only his words but his voice and tone helped to calm her, even as he started removing his clothing.  She marvel again at how soft his fur was across his tight, muscled chest, strong arms and even across his reversed knees.  But when his pants slide down to the floor she felt her worry surfacing again.  She was already small before him, but what she was looking at now… she had no idea how much space she had inside her.

Slipping onto the bed beside her, he soother her shoulders until the tension settled slightly.  As he started to slide the material of her dress away from her skin, he repeated comforting words and promises she didn’t fully understand.  Stopping at her shift, he moved his large paws up to her hair, carefully removing the ribbons so it would tumble down about her shoulders and softly caress what skin had already been exposed.  Praising her beauty and his affection for her, he returned to the only garment that remained between them, revealing all of her skin to him.

His gentleness comforted her and she knew he would never harm her intentionally.  The warmth of his paws helped to relax her as he laid her back and made to help her prepare herself.  She was unsure until the brush of a single large finger sent pleasant sensation across her body, noises she never would have imagined before slipping from her lips.  He continued even as her body reacted uncontrollably until she felt as though she’d had an accident.  About to apologize in utter embarrassment, his please rumbled made her pause.  Then she understood when he told her how wet she was and that her body was ready for him.

He spread her legs as wide as was comfortable and lowered the thickness of is body between them.  The pressure against her body made her twitched and squirm, but he leaned down over her and kissed her softly, letting his mane drag affectionately against her skin.  The soft brushing across all of her skin and the now familiar pressure against her mouth as his tongue invaded it, all helped to relax her as he started to push in.

She tensed once in pain, but she knew it was natural.  Nodding that she was ready, he groaned and pressed forward.  She cried out as he broke through her maiden barrier, stretching her wide as he pressed deeper in.  Her small nails dug in and clung to the fur on his arms as he started to gently thrust against her.  The power in his smallest movements had her back sliding against the bed sheets, but he pressed and slid against a place within her that made her call out in pleasure.  Vigor renewed, he began to thrust faster and all she could do was clutch onto him, wrapping her legs around as much of his waist as she tried to bring him even closer her.

His own noises soon over powered hers, growling and grunting as he thrust harder, his hands covering her constantly to set her body on fire beneath him.  She could feel the pointed pressure of his talon against the skin of her hip as he gripped her, but it only served to excite her further.  Without warning, she felt her muscles tense and seize around her love, as they had before, and she cried out.  He could only press against her harder as she fought to regain control of herself.

Suddenly he removed himself and she worried she had upset him, but his fangs flashed in a smile as he guided her hips.  When he had rolled her over onto her stomach, he gripped her again and pulled so that her knees rose up beneath her, pushing her backend up into the air.  She was thankful her face was buried in the pillows, feeling the heat of embarrassment flushing across her skin.  His large hands gently spread her knees and he asked again if she was ready.  She could only nod and then groan as she pushed himself back into her, stretching her again.

She was so small beneath him, reaching higher to clutch onto the sheets as she cried out over and over.  Her body was far out of her control, constantly tensing around her love, but that only seemed to drive him more wild.  When she was sure she would be ground into the bed itself, his giant hand wrapped around her, pressing against her stomach and lifting her away from the bed.  He sat back on his reversed knees and held her to him as he lifted her up and down, guiding her over him.  She could only reach up behind her and clutch to him as he finally let out a splitting roar, spilling himself inside of her and sending her over the blackened edge of ecstasy once more.

When she woke again it was morning, the warmth of the light from the window warming her exposed skin.  Her other hand reached out behind her, but she only felt the emptiness of the bed.  Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she turned and let out a cry.  A man was sitting on the opposite edge of the bed who, at her voice, jumped up and spun to face her.  She was terrified as her eyes slipped over his naked body.  Who was he and what was he doing in her room?  Where was her love, her husband?  What had this man done to him and what did he want from her?

All her fears stopped instantly when he said her name.  It was unmistakably his voice, but it was somehow diminished as it came from this handsome but altogether average man.  She watched in awe, thankful when he covered himself, as he told her his story.

He had been a man, as he was now, but selfish and cruel.  He had taken from people, demanded what he had no right to, and didn’t care who he’d hurt.  For a time he had even taken his pleasure with a woman, promising to wed her and take care of her ailing mother.  But he had spurned her, refusing her need and turning her away when he had lost interest.  She had promised to curse him, drawing on the power of her family’s ancient gypsy bloodline.  He had laughed at her as she and her fading mother had fled his home, but when he had woken the next day the curse was completed and he was trapped with his bestial form.  She had promised him he would be as ugly on the outside as he had been on the inside.

He shook his head, as if he still found it difficult to believe, even after so long, but he continued his tale.  She had warned him that he would have only one chance to break the curse, but when he had laugh again, she chose to leave before explaining how.  When he had acted selflessly and saved her in the woods and nothing had changed, he figured he had missed his chance.  He had felt so again when she had defended him from her own people and saved his life in return.  But now that he had changed, he remembered a final warning the woman had told him as they’d fled.  He would be given the chance, but it was up to him whether or not to keep it.

She looked him over now, his size diminished from that of her love, his fur and talons reduced to human hands and skin.  His mane and horns now only average hair falling about his standard breadth of shoulders.  While his eyes were the same shade, but they no longer shined and his mouth was that of a debonair gentleman.  But he looked so unhappy she felt compelled to ask him why.

He had sworn to her family that he would protect her and he reminded her of that day in the woods, when his strength had been the only thing that allowed him to do that.  They still lived deep in the woods and if anything ever happened again, he feared he could not protect her this way.  Before she had come to him, he had dreamt every day of returning to his normal life, not realizing anything could cause him to want for his bestial form again.  His only want now was to protect her, to please her as he had the previous night, yet he knew that she deserved a normal life.  He could give that to her as he was now, walk within her family’s village and she would not be ashamed.  What sacrifices she would have to make if he were to remain a beast?

With the worry showing in his eyes, he asked her what it was _she_ wanted.  Could she come to love him as much as a regular man as she had so deeply for the beast?  Would she rather have a husband that could venture easily into a crowd of people and that her family could be proud of, or that beast who could keep her warm and safe and protected?

Tentatively she moved closer to him, still clutching the sheets around her naked body as she crossed the bed.  Before him she raised to her knees and looked straight into his human eyes.  He was so much shorter now, and as she touched his body he was no warmer than her own skin was.  There was no danger in his small nails or his human teeth. There was no extra speed or strength in his normal knees and flatter feet.

Her hand fell away from him and he looked as dejected as she felt.  She shook her head and spoke the truth.  She could possibly come to love him as he was, he was still the same person in his mind, but the form of the beast completed the one who she had truly fallen for.  It did not matter to her what the villagers or even her own family thought, she had married the beast and they had come to accept that.  The choice was his, but if he wanted her to choose, she would rather him be happy and have back the one she fell so completely in love with.  And, she added last when he started to smile again, she had found him far more handsome then than she could seem to now.

A smile split his handsome face and instantly he began to change.  His teeth grew large and his form drew taller.  His chest expanded and sprouted dark fur across his skin.  Talons extended from his fingers, his ears raised and rounded and his horns retook shape, and before her eyes her beast had returned.

But as his height had shifted, the sheet had fallen from his lap and she found herself transfixed on another part of him that had grown larger again.  She heard him growl low and looked up to find his now familiar smile in his shinning eyes.  Pushing her own covering away from herself, she beckoned to her husband and he descended upon her again.

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me that 'if you can see past someone's appearance and accept them as they are, they suddenly changed into a good-looking person and you can be a typical happy couple'. If you accept a person for who they are, then you don't expect them to change, and I feel like you should be upset if they suddenly change so drastically without either of you having a choice in the matter.
> 
> If anyone else feels the same, I hope I did it justice, if not I hope you at least enjoyed my take of this classic story.


End file.
